All the Reflections
by Zut Alors
Summary: On graduation, she'll reflect on everything before he pops the question, to someone else. Oneshot... Rated for language Revised and Improved as of 627


Okay, I re-did this one-shot. There were a few mistakes and I wanted to improve it. I'm going to try to write the next chapter of Learning tonight to, so don't yell at me for not updating that and going back to this. My schools out, so I'll have much more time to write this summer. Hope you enjoy this revised/improved version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters. I also don't own the song "All Around Me" by Flyleaf.

--

_My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips, for you. _

Your suffocating me Chase, you know you are. You and Zoey fill up the room like me and you never could. She looks better next to you, and always will. I'll never have my hand in yours and it will never fit like Zoey's does.

I know it won't. Everyone knows it won't.

She's the missing piece to your puzzle, and I'm the extra piece that never fits anywhere. If I was with you, it wouldn't make sense. Why would I be with you? You and Zoey have and always will be the match made in Heaven. You loved her since you rode your bike into that flagpole. I disappear into the background when people think of our little gang. I was gone for almost 3 years, and when I came back, you were the only one to recognize me. What does that mean? You're my only real friend, Chase. I love you, but you love Zoey. Zoey could have anyone. She could pick anyone, and they would marry her in the twinkle of an eye.

So why not pick the girl who can't have anyone? The forgotten girl with no heart, pick the girl that loves you.

I don't think Zoey really loves you. If she did, she wouldn't look at Logan out of the corner of her eye when you aren't with her. She wouldn't have liked every boy I did and then snatch them from right under me. I don't deserve much, I know I've been horrible, selfish, ignorant, and mean, but I don't think I deserve this. What ever happened to our friendship? Did Zoey take that away from you too? Like how she made you quit writing plays because you weren't spending enough time with her? And then there was when she made you stop hanging around Nicole because she thought you were cheating on her? Oh yeah, and we couldn't ever forget about the infamous Rebecca incident.

Even though Rebecca was a bitch, Zoey was worse. Rebecca liked you. Rebecca didn't want to lose you. She loved you. Like I love you, and what did you do to her, Chase? You dumped her, because Zoey wanted you too. I know down deep, you liked Rebecca. And to be honest with you here, I do too. I've talked to her once or twice, and she isn't bitchy or heartless, she liked you. Zoey was just a threat. Rebecca saw that Zoey didn't like you, and she wanted you more than anyone or anything. She knew Zoey just liked to be loved.

Why is Zoey always the good girl in this movie? Why is she the damsel in distress, the fairest of them all? Why does she come of as the heroine, the good girl, the one you mom wants you to date? Why does she come of as the one that every girl is supposed to be like? Where does everyone else come in to play? We can't all be the first woman president, or Miss America. Why is it always Zoey? What makes you think that you can't second guess her? If she can have everyone, what makes you think she really wants_ you._

If Zoey liked you, she would have told you before you told her. She's gone headfirst into every other realionship she's been in. What made you think that you were any different? Did you think she was _scared _to tell you how she felt? Oh please, Zoey Brookes, scared? When had she ever been the one to be scared at something as little as admitting her feelings to you? And don't think that she didn't know you liked her back, Lola told her a while ago, and you make it pretty friggin' obvious. And now she's only going out with you so you love her. A boyfriend isn't stopping her from making out with Logan every night in her room. Nothing stops the incredible Zoey Brookes. You aren't stopping her, Chase. If she loved you then she's think twice about sucking Logan's face off every night. And you know what really surprises me about all this? It's that you're so blind about what's going on, how Zoey doesn't love you, and how I am so in love with you.

So here we are, at graduation, and you standing with Zoey, and I'm standing with Lola and Nicole, with a fake smile glued to my lips, watching you and her. We know what's going to happen. You told us. How you're going to propose, and start a family with her. Now, all the words that I want to say are trapped behind my lips, sealed shut with a plastered-on smile. I'll pretend to be happy for you when she says yes, even though her smile will be even more false than mine. I watch you as you move your mouth to form the words that I long for you to say to me.

Nicole is about to burst now and Lola's face might crack in half because of the smile on her face. Unlike mine, it's genuine. How I wish I could be happy for you right now. But I can't be because I know Zoey doesn't love you. I know that if she did love you, then I would be happy for you. I would be smiling for real right now. Michael's giving you the thumbs-up sign from behind Zoey, which means I'm about to witness the most painful thing of my life, and Logan's somewhere else, and for once, I wish I was with him, where ever he is.

Rebecca looks at me from across the lawn, with softened eyes. She's over you Chase, but I'm not. I think I will be though.

Now, you're getting down on one knee, and I'm praying to wake up and realize this is all just a dream. But I don't. You're saying those words, that stupid speech about how much you love her, and how you want to spend the rest of forever with her. I can just barely make out what you saying, for my ears are ringing, and my eyes are clouding up. I can't see what's happening, because I'm looking down, so no one sees me crying. Then I hear what I thought I wouldn't. It was a no. And it came from Zoey mouth. She rejected you.

Now I'm trying not to smile while I watch a frown and stunned eyes grace Michael's face. I see Lola and Nicole run over to Zoey while she walking away, probably telling Logan that they can be together, and how they can love freely now. She doesn't need your love anymore. She's got Logan's now.

Instead of walking over to you best friend like I thought you would, you walk over to me. You ask me why she said no and a million words are pouring out of your mouth a minute. When you stop, you look like your about to cry. So I tell you something I wouldn't dream of telling you anytime else.

"I would've said yes."

And when I turn around to leave you forever, I feel your hand on my shoulder, and I know it's a start to a new beginning.

We're not going to be a perfect couple like you and Zoey; we're just going to be Dana and Chase.

--

Like it? Don't like it? R&R!!! Oh yeah, thanks to everyone that reviewed Boston, you guys motivate me to write more C/D!!


End file.
